


Worried

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, why did this take me almost five hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your pace speeding in time with your heart, you began to run. You had just slammed into a Hidden Block Club member. Not even just any Hidden Block Club member, <em>the</em> Hidden Block member that had occupied your thoughts with his charming smile and loving, sweet personality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going and I should have been looking up and-” You stammered out an apology, blushing fiercely at the ground. _God, you were such a klutz why did you always do this yeah you were in a hurry but you could actually look up once in awhile-_

“Hey, it’s okay, no big deal.” Both your thoughts and your mouth stopped as you finally looked up at who exactly you had literally run into. The yellow jacket, the snapback, the gentle smile. You felt frozen, your mind going blank.You quickly said another apology, then turned around and started walking away. Your pace speeding in time with your heart, you began to run. You had just slammed into a Hidden Block Club member. Not even just any Hidden Block Club member, _the_ Hidden Block member that had occupied your thoughts with his charming smile and loving, sweet personality. 

You blinked away tears, feeling yourself shake as you finally stopped, sitting under the strange, lone tree in the field. _I’m such a fucking screw up. I mean, it wasn’t as if I had a chance with him before but now I definitely don’t. He’ll just remember me as the girl who almost bowled him over and then ran._ You let out a dry laugh, settling your head back against the bark to look up at the leaves above you. Letting your tears freely slide down your face, you shut your eyes. 

Feeling a buzzing against your hip, you groaned, patting for your pocket. Pulling out your phone, you rubbed at your eyes before squinting at the bright screen. You frowned.

Mai: “Hey, are you okay? Where are you?”

You looked at the time. It was almost curfew. Sighing, you stood and stretched, walking back towards the direction of the school. Typing a response, you slid your phone back into your pocket and stepped quietly into the dorm. You saw Mai waiting for you in front of your room, Hana looking concernedly at you as you walked closer. Neither said a word as you opened your dorm room. You gently sat on the bed, preparing yourself for the lecture Mai was sure to give you.

“You look like you’ve been crying. What’s up?” You were surprised by Mai’s gentle tone. You looked over as Hana sat down next to you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. Looking between your friends as they patiently waited for your response, you felt tears gather in your eyes once again. You covered your mouth, letting out a sob.

“I’m just such an idiot. I- I just-” You felt Mai and Hana wrap themselves around you, holding you as you cried. 

“You’re not an idiot! You’re one of the smartest people I know! Not only that, you’re the most caring, kind hearted person I’ve ever met! Please stop beating yourself up over things!” Mai scolded you gently, frowning slightly. You could feel Hana nod beside you.

“Everyone makes mistakes, it’s no use beating yourself up over whatever happened.” You sighed, wiping away your tears. You tried to smile at them, hugging them both.

“Thank you guys. I really don’t know what I’d do without you two.” Mai grinned, opening her mouth to reply.

“Well, you’d probably spend all your time wishing we were your friends.” Hana smacked her lightly, laughing. You started laughing as well, hugging Mai even tighter.

“Let’s watch a movie! Something stupid we can all laugh at.” Hana suggested, and you and Mai nodded. Settling in on the bed with your two best friends, you felt loved. Eventually, you all drifted off, after Mai had set up a small pallet on the floor and forced Hana to take the other bed in the room. Being the only girl in the building to not have a roommate seriously came in handy sometimes. You stayed awake slightly longer than the two, listening as Mai’s gentle snores filled the room. You really couldn’t have asked for better friends. Smiling, you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luke sighed, shaking his head slightly. He frowned at the bed above him. He just couldn’t get her out of his head. First, he had seen her around in his classes, laughing and joking with her friends. He loved her laugh. He had watched her as she smiled. He wanted to make her smile. She was really cute. But today she had seemed so worried, running away after she apologized, and he tried to think of what he could have done wrong. He never wanted to be the one to make her seem so worried. Luke decided that as soon as he saw her again, he would make sure that she didn’t hate him. He would hate to have screwed up his chances with her. Finally, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

You woke much earlier than usual, which you blamed on the nap you had taken yesterday. Quietly, you stood up, putting on a casual t-shirt and jeans. It was Saturday, so you didn't need to worry about homework or classes, and you had been thinking about looking at the bulletin board in the arts center to see if there was anything going on you’d be interested in. Jotting down a quick note which you placed near Mai’s charging phone, you slipped on your shoes and left the dorm. 

Walking into the warm sun, you listened as the birds chirped around you. You could smell blooming flowers, and you sighed peacefully as you walked into the arts center. Walking up to the bulletin, you scanned over the posters. Nothing very interesting. You went to turn back around and leave when you heard a door open. Freezing, you slowly turned your head. It was Luke. Why was it always _Luke?_ You watched as he looked up, noticing you. A look of recognition crossed his face before he smiled at you. You blushed slightly.

“Hey! What brings you here this fine morning?” Luke approached you, still grinning. You tried not to think about how cute he was as you pointed at the board.

“Just looking at the announcements. I’m uh, really sorry about yesterday…” Luke held up a hand, stopping you.

“No worries! I just didn’t expect to be run into by a cute- I mean, um….” Luke blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. You gaped at him, taken aback. Was he going to call you cute?

“I, um. I’ll just leave now. Sorry. I. Um. Yeah.” Luke turned, walking away quickly. You stared after him before jogging towards him.

“Wait, Luke!” He stopped, and you panted next to him. His long legs were hard to keep up with. “I, uh. I-” You blushed, staring at him. He was still blushing, looking towards the ground.

“Were you about to call me cute?” You said the first thing that popped into your head. Luke looked at you for a second before looking at the ground again.

“I. Er. Maybe?” He shyly whispered, and you thought over this in your head. Feeling bold, you responded.

“What if I were to tell you I thought you were cute?” Luke looked at you, surprised, before he chuckled lightly. 

“Well, than I guess I’d just have to do this…” Leaning in, Luke gently pressed his lips to your own. Gasping slightly, you eagerly responded. Moving closer towards him, you slid your hands up his back, adjusting to settle one against his shoulder while sliding the other into his hair beneath his hat. You felt him moan slightly as he gently placed his hands on your hips, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. Eventually you broke away, grinning wildly as you tried to regain control over your lungs. Luke leaned in once again for another soft kiss before settling his forehead against yours, looking deeply into your eyes.

“You’re really cute.” You could feel Luke’s breath against your face. 

“Yeah?” You giggled. You wanted to hear him say it again and again and again.

“Yeah.” Luke caught your lips between his own once more, and you never wanted this moment to end. You wanted to feel his lips against your own forever, his fingers trailing, getting caught in your hair. You wanted him to hold you close, just relax with you. In that moment, you knew Luke was what you had been waiting for, and judging from his responses, his touch, you knew he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a certain anon ;)  
> You know who you are.  
> Have a request? Just ask me, and you'll probably see it written soon! You can find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
